


Caramelo

by Airin_Rene_Martinez99



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airin_Rene_Martinez99/pseuds/Airin_Rene_Martinez99
Summary: La corta vida de un idol ya no los masacró como tal, pero sus antiguas ataduras aún tenían cierto peso en su vida privada, claro que un amor ya no los afectaba de la misma forma.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Kujou Ten, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Nikaidou Yamato & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

3 años pasaron despues de la disolución oficial de TRIGGER. Ryuunosuke estaba casado y seguía su carrera como modelo y actor. Gaku se había retirado de la industria, ya estaba decidido que él sería el sucesor de su padre como presidente y estaba esforzándose para tomar el lugar; se casó con Tsumugi, la manager de IDOLISH7, tenía ya un año y medio de casados y un niño de un mes, al cual llamaron Yukihisa. Tenn, por su parte, siguió su carrera como cantante, de igual forma recibió muchas ofertas de modelaje y algunas actuaciones menores.

Muchos medios los cazaron una temporada, pero no pudieron sacar nada de gaku ya que el aviso a sus fans de su próximo matrimonio antes de retirarse totalmente de su blog personal.

Ryuunosuke tenía cierta inmunidad debido a estar casado con Nikaido Yamato el hijo de Shiba Shizou; eso sin contar de la amenaza que solo el propio Chiba cuando se retiró de la industria. Chiba amenazó a sus compañeros debido al último escándalo que su esposa quería revelar y que hundiría no solo a su hijo, si no a los demás chicos de IDOLISH7. Así que si alguna revista intentaba buscar cola que pisar, serían fácilmente despedidos o desprestigiados con alguna cosa más grande.

Tenn estuvo momentáneamente en la mira de los paparazzis, pero incluso para las revistas amarillista, su vida parecía un tanto aburrida. Iba y regresaba del trabajo, de la empresa a su casa y a los sets. Tras la disolución de IDOLISH7 tan solo un año después de TRIGGER, fue que los reflectores lo dejaron en paz, pero nuevamente se pusieron en la mira cuando lo captaron con un antiguo miembro retirado de su grupo rival.

La corta vida de un idol ya no los masacró como tal, pero sus antiguas ataduras aún tenían cierto peso en su vida privada, claro que un amor ya no los afectaba de la misma forma.

— Iori, vamos a casa.

Incluso con el camuflaje serían seguidos de forma amarga, buscando respuestas que no tenían que llegar a dar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Buenas noches! ¡He regresado!

Tal vez algunas personas ya den con mi otro fic RyuuYama, llamado  _ “En el futuro…”.  _ Lo pueden encontrar por el momento solamente en Wattpad, estoy en un pequeño reinicio para subirlo de forma correcta Ao3.

Este fic se basa en la rama del Omegaverse, pueden leer algunas explicaciones en internet de este mundo. En el mundo que he creado existen muchas cosas ya puestas sobre la mesa y otras cuantas no;

  * **La unión mediante un Alfa y un Omega.**



Me parecía interesante el hecho de la mordida en torno a la union, asi que esto se respetó desde el principio. No pienso indagar mucho en eso, pero pueden verlo en el fic RyuuYama más profundamente. El olor del Omega cambia y el Alfa no puede reaccionar a otras feromonas.

  * **Lazo emocional entre un Beta x Omega / Alfa x Beta**



Si bien los betas no pueden marcar o ser marcados si existe un lazo emocional, este se da cuando un Omega se siente cómodo y protegido con un beta, o cuando un Alfa comienza a ver como una pareja a un beta.

Los omegas siguen con su ciclo de calor, pero sus feromonas pierden un poquitin de intensidad, mientras que los Alfas parecen dejar de reaccionar ante las feromonas conocidas o débiles.

  * **Fertilidad entre los géneros secundarios.**



Un omega puede ser fácilmente preñado por un Alfa, pero puede tener dificultades en caso de su pareja sea un beta, esto depende bastante de qué tipo de cuidado tuvo en sus ciclos de calor.

Los betas no tienen ciclo de calor, pueden preñar a un omega con cierta dificultad y pueden ser preñados por un alfa, pero en el caso de los varones esto puede variar, ya que algunos necesitarán apoyo médico para poder concebir.

Los alfas pueden concebir entre ellos sin ninguna dificultad, así como crear lazos emocionales o uniones. Ellos tienen el poder de romper con facilidad las uniones con los omegas, pero dependiendo de la situación es complicado romper el lazo con los betas.

Muchas gracias por leer esto, ahora les presentare el género secundario de los personajes en el fic y en el mundo Omegaverse de IDOLISH7 desde mi punto de vista.

IDOLISH7

Iori/Beta

Yamato/Omega

Mitsuki/Beta

Tamaki/Alfa

Sogo/Omega

Nagi/Alfa

Riku/Omega

TRIGGER

Gaku/Alfa

Tenn/Omega

Ryuunosuke/Alfa

RE:Vale

Yuki/Alfa

Momo/Omega

ZOOL

Haruka/Omega

Minami/Beta

Torao/Alfa

Touma/Alfa

Demás personajes que tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia o al menos serán mencionados.

Tsumugi/Beta

Banri/Alfa

Aya/Alfa

Kujo/Alfa

Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten.


	2. Parte 1 - Formalidad

Eran casi las 11 de la noche. Kujo Tenn había terminado su agenda con milagro y ahora estaba recargado en el ascensor, su cuerpo tenía leves espasmos y temblaba sin control. Eso solo significaba una cosa; Su celo estaba empezando. 

— Vamos, Kujo-San —una mano lo jaló fuera del ascensor, obligándolo a caminar hasta la puerta de su departamento— 

— Quédate conmigo hoy, Iori. 

El chico ni siquiera le tuvo que responder cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado hasta la habitación del albino. 

¿Cuanto llevaban haciendo eso? ¿Tal vez 2 o 3 años? 

IDOLISH7 se había disuelto oficialmente hace algunos meses, luego de sus 12 años activo. TRIGGER había cumplido ya 2 años desde su separación.

Cuando cumplió 25 años comenzó a trabajar como administrador de agendas en la agencia de Yaotome y a la par mantenía su trabajo con IDOLISH7. Tras la despedida de Yamato y su ascenso como Líder tuvo que dejar temporalmente su aprendizaje en la empresa. 

Y eso significaba de igual forma dejar a Kujo Tenn al cuidado de alguien más. Se suponía que tras la disolución de TRIGGER se había decidido que la persona a cargo de su agenda sería él y que cuando se sintiera seguro Anesagi le pasaría el control total como Mánager de la estrella en ascenso. 

— Eres tan problemático, Kujo-San.

— Pero tu sigues siendo mi mánager, ¿no? —respondió con picardía mientras besaba la mano ajena.—. 

Tras la salida de Yamato de IDOLISH7 era cuestión de tiempo para que todos comenzarán su carrera en solitario y decidieron a dejar el grupo. 

Luego de Yamato, fue su hermano y Nagi, dejando completamente a Pytaghoras fuera de IDOLISH7. Tal como sus padres, su hermano puso una pastelería y Nagi estaba gobernando a larga distancia. Ambos se comprometieron inclusive si la familia Rokuya se negaba debido a que era Mitsuki era un beta y no un alfa u omega. Después fue Osaka-San, él fue el primero en debutar como solista y le iba bien. 

Al final solo quedaban Riku y Tamaki a su lado. Todos decidieron que la separación sería la mejor opción y así fue. Tamaki fundó una escuela de baile y canto en conjunto con Sogo, además que ambos seguían sus proyectos individuales. Riku siguió como solista y comenzaba a modelar y actuar. 

— ¿Por qué decidiste dejar tu carrera? —pregunto el albino mientras sus manos envolvían el cuello ajeno—. 

— Porque prefería cuidar de ti. 

Después de la disolución, le llegaban muchos trabajos, desde modelaje hasta MC, pero su decisión fue tomada, èl prefería dedicarse a la administración de un grupo o proyecto, incluso tal vez en el futuro pudiera dirigir algo grande. Esa fue la razón por la que prefirió aprender en diferentes empresas además de la suya. 

Inició una relación sexual con Tenn cuando su celo comenzó de repente 3 años atrás. Aún eran idols. Si bien no llegaron al coito si hubo bastante manoseo entre ambos. 

Al principio tan solo auxiliaba el cuerpo del mayor debido a su celo y cada uno volvi a su mundo, pero después comenzaron a hablar aun más por mensajes sin tocar temas de trabajo y sin incluir a Riku en ellos, lo cual los sorprendió por sobre todo. Pronto los dos partieron a saber del otro cada vez más y más, interesados por descubrir los gustos ajenos, sus puntos de quiebre y sus alegrías. 

Iori tuvo una relación bastante fugaz con Riku, pero la realidad es que el pelirrojo le quería solo como un amigo, alguien que incluso llegó a considerar un hermanito menor, pero nunca existieron sentimientos románticos por su parte. Tuvo algunas parejas durante su estadía en IDOLISH7, en dos ocasiones incluso casi causa un escándalo, siendo regañado por sus demás compañeros y algunas celebridades de alto rango. Dejó de salir con betas debido a la presión que provocan sobre su persona, sobre si estaba bien que el saliera con ellas, o si realmente le quieran y no solo buscaban fama. Eso sin incluir la sorpresa de muchas cuando descubrieron que era un beta y no un Alfa. De igual forma lo discriminaron en ocasiones, incluso en las celebridades siguen buscando la pureza de un alfa. 

Tenn, por su lado nunca tuvo una relación durante todos esos años, él nunca había experimentado "amor", "cariño" o "deseo" por parte de una pareja romántica. Estaba Gaku, ya que según Anesagi y Tsunashi ambos podrían llegar a ser destinados, debido a los eventos que llegaban a suceder cuando estaban juntos o en celo, pero Gaku se enamoró de Tsumugi y se formó un lazo emocional bastante fuerte, lo suficiente para suprimir el celo que se creaba al estar cerca de Kujo. Eso significaba que era menos probable que se relaciona con algún otro alfa dominante, su posible destinado le rechazó sin siquiera voltear a verle. A cualquier otro omega le hubiera deprimido o enfadado, pero él sentía un peso menos, era una persona que pensaba más en su trabajo que en cualquier otra cosa. 

— Iori, mañana vayamos por un café a la cafetería de Mitsuki-San —el mayor se había acurrucado entre los brazos ajenos mientras esperaba ser rodeado— tengo antojo de sus postres. 

— ¿No crees que estás comiendo muchos roles y mini  _ pies _ de durazno? —sus brazos lo aprisionaron con fuerza mientras una tenue risa salía de sus labios—. 

La realidad es que ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde llegaría todo. Tan solo se estaban dejando llevar por la corriente. Después de todo Tenn ya no era un idol ni su compañero tampoco, pero el mayor seguía en el medio del espectáculo, de una u otra forma, podrían llegar al escándalo. O una buena noticia para algunos fans. Iori había dejado el espectáculo y muchas fans deseaban saber qué habría pasado con el último líder de IDOLISH7, incluso si solo llegaba a subir una foto cada 6 meses, sus fans añoraban saber de él. Lo extrañaban después de todo. 

Ambos se repelían en el pasado por Riku, pero Riku era una persona que estaba llevando su vida laboral y personal de la manera correcta, tal vez esa seguridad fue la que los hizo no intentar matarse luego de la 5ta convivencia en Yaotome P. Y que además el mismo pelirrojo les pidió que intentan llevarse bien y que le dejaran llevar las riendas de su vida, ya que no era un niño. 

— ¿¡Cuando pensabas decirme que salías con Kujo Tenn!? —Aquel grito lo asustó, apenas había llegado a la oficina de Tsunashi P. y ya había reclamos de por medio—. 

— Baje la voz, Yamato-San —Iori hablaba lo más bajo que podía mientras inútilmente intentaba ocultar el sonrojo que lo dominaba— no estamos saliendo. No es algo formal… todavía. 

— Tiene sexo, salen a citas y se quedan a dormir en la casa del otro —los dedos del mayor se levantaron mientras decía cada una de las cosas logrando presionarlo aún más — ¿Entonces qué relación llevan? 

—No puede ser de amigos con derecho porque esos no van a citas —comentó Tamaki mientras reía por la escena, realmente le daba gracia que regañaran a otro que no fuera el—. 

— Tù cállate —Yamato le regaño mientras le apuntaba con el dedo— que tu tampoco me tienes contento, Tama. 

— ¿Ahora que lío provocó Yotsuba-San? 

— Casi mata a Sogo. Le dio el anillo de compromiso en un King Pudding y casi se atraganta con el —Nagi respondió mientras entraba con 2 cajas grandes y detrás suyo venía el ya mencionado—. 

— Solo a él se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez —su hermano mayor entró junto a ellos con una caja mediana en las manos—. 

— Al menos lo hice a mi modo —el menor se defendió inútilmente—. 

— Casi me llevas al otro mundo, pero me hiciste muy feliz. 

Todos rieron ante el último comentario soltado por Sogo. Era raro que defendiera al bebé de I7. 

Cada cierto tiempo se llevaban a cabo reuniones entre los miembros. Regularmente se daban noticias, felicitaciones o tan solo se mataba el rato juntos como en los viejos tiempos. 

Mitsuki había convocado a una reunión, incluso Tsumugi y Banri estaban invitados. Riku y la mánager llegaron con 20 minutos de atraso debido a que una de las actividades de modelaje del menor se alargó. 

— Ya que estamos todos reunidos empecemos con esto —Mitsuki hizo sonar una campanita que llevaba en el bolsillo— tenemos 4 noticias importantes que decir y recordar que el aniversario de la separación de Pytaghoras se festeja hoy . La primera noticia es… 

— Yo y Tamaki-Kun nos casamos en Noviembre —Sogo tomó la delantera y comento en tono alegre—. 

— La segunda —Mitsuki apuntó a Nagi con ambos dedos índices—. 

— Nosotros estamos oficialmente comprometidos y nos casaremos en Enero —el rubio lo decía en tono orgulloso— Tendremos dos bodas de hecho, en enero nos casaremos en mi país y febrero aquí. 

— Eso es tener presupuesto —Banri bromeo causando la risa de todos—. 

El siguiente en ser apuntado fue Riku quien titubeó un poco antes de hablar. 

— Tengo una relación formal con Touma —el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas— espero que puedan apoyar esta relación. 

Esta relación habría tomado formas luego de que Iori y Riku terminaran su relación. El magnetismo que Touma provocaba en el cuerpo del menor los llevaron a verse frecuentemente para aliviar sus respectivos celos, todo lo llevaron a escondidas hasta que fueron descubiertos por los hermanos Izumi y Yamato. El ex-líder llegaría a la conclusión de que ellos era una pareja destinada. Incluso Touma fue a ver a Kujo a su oficina para pedirle permiso para salir con Riku hacía algunos meses atrás, después de ser descubiertos. Aunque aún no era algo formal para los demás. 

Era algo completamente diferente salir en plan sexual y salir en plan formal. En un mundo donde el instinto manda es difícil ver las cosas con diferentes ojos.

— Dile a Touma que te cuide mucho, porque si no tu hermano lo matará —Iori captó la atención de todos tras la noticia— muchas felicidades por tu relación y muchas felicidades por sus compromisos.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarse después de eso, pero fueron parados en seco por su antiguo líder, quien parecía estar con bastante ropa encima cuando estaban a inicios de Julio y la temporada de verano estaba llegando a su fin. 

— Falta una noticia –el mayor se puso en medio de la sala y se quitó la chaqueta holgada que traía puesta—. 

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, debajo de la chaqueta traía un overol de mezclilla negro y una camisa color menta, pero la impresión fue al ver su estómago. Este tenía un pequeño bulto formado. 

— Cierto, Yamato tiene 4 meses de embarazo —Tsumugi lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa lo cual terminó de sacarlos del shock—. 

— ¿¡Y como es que no lo sabíamos!? — Tamaki preguntó en medio de la alegría—. 

Sogo y Riku se acercaron a abrazarlo, además de tocar su pancita. Mientras Iori y Tamaki parecían a punto de desmayarse debido a la sorpresa. Después de todo era el primer bebé de I7. 

Mitsuki, Nagi, Tsumugi y Banri veían la conmoción debido a que ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse. De hecho Banri grabó la reunión, el presidente quería ver las reacciones de todos pero estaba en un viaje de negocios. 

— No se los dije antes porque mi doctor me pidió que esperara a que el tiempo de peligro pasará —Yamato les explico con la voz entrecortada— Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. 

Y a final de cuentas el mayor comenzó a sollozar. 

Iori entendía la razón de ese sollozo. Ellos querían una familia y estaban a punto de tenerla. Una pareja destinada estaba logrando su finalidad. 

Las dos parejas comprometidas entregaron sus respectivas invitaciones, las de Nagi y Mitsuki incluían el viaje de avión para su boda en el país del rubio. 

Además que su hermano mayor llevó un pequeño pastel para celebrar el embarazo de Yamato, pero no quería partirlo aún, siempre que pasaban sus reuniones alguien mas llegaba, ya fuera el antiguo TRIGGER, RE:Vale o ZOOL.

**TenTen - 06:40 PM**

**_¿Estás aún en la reunión?_ **

**_Ryuunosuke va a ir por Yamato y nos llevará. Gaku está muy emocionado por tener un sobrino, lol. Yo solo espero que sea una niña, es complicado mantener tranquilo a Yukihisa. Siento que una sobrina seria mas tranquila que ese pequeño demonio._ **

Tenn le mandó un mensaje y rápidamente le respondió. Todos lo miraron por el rabillo del ojo ya que se obligaban a no contestar mensajes o llamadas, pero no dijeron ni una palabra ya que era raro que Iori dejará su faceta formal y rompiera una de las reglas más importantes en las reuniones así como si nada, todos intuyeron que era Kujo Tenn. 

**Iori - 6:41 PM**

**_Si, aún estoy aquí. Aquí todos estamos muy emocionados igual. Todos los demás ya están comprometidos, parece que solo quedo yo siendo soltero bajo la ley._ **

**TenTen - 6:43 PM**

**_SOMOS los únicos solteros bajo la ley, cariño, lol. Espérame en la reunión. ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu departamento? Hoy es el ultimo dia y no quiero estar solo._ **

**Iori - 6:45 PM**

**_Si, solo no reclames que me levanto a las 7 de la mañana, porque me asegurare que a esa hora dejemos la cama. Incluso si es tu dia libre._ **

Pasaron 20 minutos y TRIGGER llegó a la reunión. Yaotome casi llora cuando vio a Yamato, su amistad era bastante estrecha con el mencionado y se encontraba alegre debido a la llegada del bebé, era algo que buscaba desde que se casó y el milagro se estaba cumpliendo.

— Si es una niña podría ser la elegida por mi Yukihisa. Podríamos ser consuegros delante de la ley.

— Eso si ella quiere –Ryunosuke respondió de una forma cortante—. 

— Todavía no abre sus ojos ni sabes si realmente será una niña y ya comenzaste con los celos de padre —Tenn rápidamente abrazó a Yamato y les felicito— ¿Como se siente Nikaido-San? 

— Pues los ascos y los vómitos no son bonitos —comenzó el mayor — pero estoy feliz. Será el primer bebé de IDOLISH7. Eso me recuerda que soy el mayor. 

— Su amor es muy lindo, espero que no sea el primero.

— Cuida a Iori, Tenn. —Yamato le pidió en un susurro de repente mientras tomaba sus manos—. 

— Creo que él debería cuidarme a mi, pero de igual forma lo haré, eso es algo totalmente seguro. 

El albino parecía nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse debido al sudor que desprendían. Yamato lo notò en automático y lo llevó hasta el pasillo, nadie lo notó en un principio debido a que estaban en medio de sus pláticas. Y en el caso de Ryuu - Gaku - Tsumugi se debatian sobre un matrimonio dentro de dos décadas. 

— ¿Pasa algo?

— He pensado en si debería de retirar mi vista del espectáculo — el shock sobre el mayor era bastante evidente, la presión sobre sus manos aumentaron— me gusta Iori, pero siento que es un problema que yo esté aún en la vista pública. No quiero abrumarlo con todo esto.

— ¿No es formal, cierto? — preguntó el mayor— primero tienen que pensar seriamente sobre qué es lo que quieren. Si esto es algo que tiene futuro o no. Ichi es un buen chico, él realmente siento algo por ti, pero ninguno de ustedes han sentido este tipo de cosas antes. Entraron a este mundo cuando ni siquiera sabían que era una relación romántica, sacrificaron gran parte de su juventud. Es algo que realmente deben de pensar. 

— Cariño — le llamo Ryuunosuke asomándose por la puerta de la sala— Anesagi-san esta en la entrada de la empresa, iré con Mitsuki. Quiere verte. 

— Esta bien, estarè aquì. 

La mencionada llegó a la reunión, siendo invitada por Tsumugi. Estaba alegre y se echó a llorar en cuanto vio a Nikaido. Ese bebe seria como su nieto al igual que el pequeño Yukihisa. 

La reunión pronto se convirtió en festejo ya que Gaku le pidió soba a su madre, quien envió un repartidor y Anesagi se tomo la libertad de llevar varias botellas de vino. La música comenzó a sonar y se trasladaron a la sala de práctica, debido a que esta era mucho más grande. 

Iori estaba abrumado por el ambiente asi que salio a tomar aire al patio de las oficinas y fue seguido de cerca por Kujo. 

— El antiguo líder debería de convivir un poco más con los demás — El albino lo tomó por el cuello cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca— . 

Iori le dedicó una sonrisa, sus labios iluminaron la noche y se sintió querido cuando aquellas manos lo tomaron de la cintura. La tenue diferencia de alturas se denotaba cuando Kujo tenía que ponerse de puntas para alcanzar los labios ajenos. 

— ¿Y tù por què no convives con los demás?

— Porque mis compañeros son unos idiotas y uno de los dos no tardará en entrar en shock con el alcohol. Sin incluir que mi ex-manager trajo a su pareja y me ignoraba de vez en cuando. 

Ambos rieron ante esa realidad a medias. Una música suave empezó a sonar desde la sala de prácticas, era una canción lenta. 

— Te lo dije. 

El azabache comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música obligando al mayor a seguirle la corriente. La última vez que ambos se levantaron para bailar de esa forma seguramente fue en la boda de Yamato y Ryuu, siendo obligados por sus respectivos hermanos y bajo la excusa de que parecían un par de personas amargadas. 

La pareja estaba bailando bajo la luz de los faroles siendo guiados por la luna y la estrellas. Era un tanto romantico. 

— Iori, ¿Que piensas de esto? — Tenn rompió el silencio, incluso si este era algo que ambos disfrutaban— .

— ¿Hablas del embarazo de Yamato, de las bodas, de Anesagi-san con su pareja o de Touma con Riku? — Iori le preguntó con tono burlón, provocando que el mayor hiciera una mueca con los labios evidentemente hastiado— ¿o de nosotros?

Antes de que Kujo le contestara, el menor se agacho y robo sus labios bajo lo suyos. La respiración de ambos se entremezclaban y mareaba al mayor. Eran los últimos días de su celo y aunque tomará los supresores, cada movimiento que Iori ejecutaba sobre su cuerpo lograban provocarlo y romper cualquier sombra del medicamento. 

Pronto ambos se apresaban entre los brazos ajenos, inútilmente escondiendo su instinto. Porque incluso alguien Beta como Iori olía aquel dulce aroma a caramelo que Kujo Tenn desprendía sobre sus celos, por más tenues que pareciera, si bien no era tentador para él, ni sacaba su peor lado, pero si disfrutaba el tacto que el mayor le daba sobre esa temporada. 

Sabía que su cuerpo no era lo suficiente para ayudar al de Kujo, sabía que era inútil en el proceso del celo y que no podía cambiar su cruel destino como Beta. Era una de las razones que le atormentaban cuando estaba con Riku y en esos momentos que Tenn le estaba clavando las garras hasta el fondo le dolía aún más su realidad. 

— ¿Tomaste tu supresor? — su agarre no disminuyó ni poco un mientras besaba la frente debajo de él, estaba protegiéndolo con su cuerpo— tu olor se esta desprendiendo. 

— Si lo tome, si eso pasa es por tu culpa — le reclamó el mayor mientras se acurrucaba entre el cuello y hombro del menor— mocoso precoz. 

Iori rio mientras le abrazaba y seguía bailando. La música bajo su volumen momentáneamente, pero subió nuevamente. Las personas dentro se dieron cuenta del olor de Tenn, pero la preocupación era nula. Ryuu no reaccionaba con las feromonas debido a Yamato, Gaku las olía, pero al igual que Nagi debido a su lazo emocional no eran tentados. Y Tamaki repelía totalmente las feromonas de los hermanos, decía que su olor no era el de caramelos, si no que era otra cosa bastante horrible. 

— Soy un beta, Kujo-san, yo no puedo hacerte totalmente feliz.

— En estos momentos soy feliz, no necesite, necesito o llegare a necesitar a un alfa para serlo — Tenn se separó del menor y tomó las manos ajenas, acercándose a su rostro— un omega se vuelve loco bajo su alfa, pero tu sin ser alfa me vuelves loco. 

El sonrojo de Iori se hizo evidente sobretodo cuando Kujo fue bajando sus manos por su cuerpo, guiandolo por encima de la ropa. Tocaba esas zonas que sus labios frecuentaban cuando tenían sexo. 

— No necesitas morderme, solo necesitas amarme y marcaras mi cuerpo como tuyo. Mi piel, mi alma y mi destino están sobre tus manos. 

— Entonces, ¿Serías mi pareja?

Su respuesta fue dada cuando aquel cuerpo pequeño se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos, fue rodeado del cuello y sus labios fueron robados. La presión que sentían se desmoronaba de a poco mientras sus cuerpos se ladeaba de un lado a otro.

— Hey, tortolos — Yamato los llamó desde la acera contraria del patio— ¿Quieren que los llevemos?

Ryuunosuke estaba detrás de su esposo, abrazandolo por la cintura, rodeando con ambas manos el vientre del mayor y recargando su rostro en el hombro ajeno. Se veían bastante bien así, estaban radiantes y felices. Incluso el mayor, que no dormía mucho debido a una serie que estaba grabando, se continuaba viendo como un supermodelo, realmente los genes de sus padres eran fuertes y bellos.

Kujo sentía que en algún momento se vería asì y deseaba que quien estuviera detrás fuera Izumi Iori, un mocoso al que hace 3 años no podía ver sin intentar matarlo. Su destino le dio una jugada absurda. 

La pareja Tsunashi los llevó hasta el departamento de Iori, el cual se encontraba a 10 minutos de la oficina en un complejo residencial. Era un lugar que mucha gente consideraría pequeño para alguien que fue un idol nacional, pero Iori lo preferia asi, no llamaba demasiado la atención y eso significaba mucho menos paparazzis. Cuando anunció su retiro fue seguido unos meses, tal vez intentaban encontrar una relación furtiva, un matrimonio escondido o algún otro escándalo que pudiera manchar su imagen. 

Antes de salir del auto Yamato les entregó una cajita a lo cual ambos extrañados la abrieron, provocando que sus rostros se pintarán en un color carmín. 

— Nosotros no podemos usarlos en un buen tiempo, así que siento que sera mejor que alguien que si los use se haga cargo de ellos. Además, que hoy los necesitaran —una sonrisa pícara adorno el rostro del mayor—.

— De hecho incluso antes de esto ni siquiera los usábamos — comentó Ryuunosuke orgulloso.— 

— Callate, no seas un mal ejemplo. 

Ambos se despidieron con demasiada vergüenza tras lo sucedido. Si bien no era la primera vez que les regalaban condones, era bastante vergonzoso saber que ellos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaría esa noche. 

Kujo seguía desprendiendo feromonas, aunque fuera algo que Iori sentía como tenues, sabía perfectamente que lo que percibía no era ni la mitad de lo que estaba en el aire en esos momentos. 

Subieron hasta el 4to piso y entraron al departamento. El departamento estaba pintando en un color crema, las puertas al balcón eran transparentes y eran cubiertas con una cortina azul. Los sillones de la sala eran color negros y la mesita del centro era de madera. Su cocina era pequeña y compacta. Su comedor era de 4 sillas en color negro con el asiento y respaldo acolchado en color blanco, asi como tambien la mesa era de cristal. El departamento tiene 3 habitaciones, Una pequeña era utilizada como un estudio, la siguiente era una mediana y la utilizaba como cuarto de invitados para cuando su hermano y Nagi se quedaban a pasar la noche; la última y más grande era su habitación. Su cama era una matrimonial, siempre adornaba con sábanas azul oscuro. Las cortinas de las ventanas eran al mismo estilo y tono.

Tenn dejo sus cosas en el sillón de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de Iori. El closet estaba construido en una de las pareces de la habitación. El abrió el closet y sacò ropa que anteriormente había dejado para cuando pasaba la noche con èl. 

Su relación había llegado hasta el punto que los dos tenían ropa del otro, cosas de uso personal o medicamentos. Iori tenía supresores y pastillas que tenía que tomar Tenn en caso de emergencias. 

— Iré a tomar un baño — le aviso al menor, quien estaba en la cocina sirviéndose agua del dispensador— .

— Està bien, yo estaré en mi habitación. 

La noche estaba despejada y era tranquila. Tenn tenía 2 días libres por terminar de grabar dos MC en tiempo récord. Ese día tan solo fue a una prueba de modelaje y estuvo toda la tarde con sus antiguos compañeros. Mientras que el fue y lo dejó con ellos para pasarse a terminar de acomodar su agenda. 

Pasaron 15 minutos y Kujo salió del cuarto de baño, aún tenía el cabello húmedo y tan solo vestía unos boxers en color negro, además de una blusa grande en color rosa. Esta le quedaba en los muslos y dejaba al aire uno de sus hombros. 

— Sécate el cabello —el menor tomò la toalla que tenía en el cuello y comenzó a secar las hebras blancas-rosada—. 

Tenn estaba bañado en un leve rubor y su piel estaba caliente al tacto. En un movimiento rápido Iori le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. 

— Eres cruel. 

— No tardaré, espérame. 

Los días libre de Tenn salían a pasear, últimamente iban mucho a distintos cafés o restaurantes y de vez en cuando iban al cine. 

Una fisura en medio del corazón orgulloso del mayor le permitió ver lo que existía detrás de ese muro, era un lugar brillante y apacible. 

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño tan solo vestía su bóxer en color azul marino, no necesitaba más ropa, de todos modos toda terminaría en el piso. Entró a su habitación siendo golpeado por las feromonas que lo hicieron marearse. Era impresionante que un Omega pudiera espàrcir lo suficiente para que un beta llegará a tambalearse. 

Tenn comenzó su juego previo, estaba en la orilla de la cama y tres delgados dedos de su mano derecha salían y entraban de su recto. Provocando pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo. 

— Te tardaste… —su voz era un suspiro que se mezclaba con los sonidos que su cuerpo producía —. 

Iori no respondió y tan solo se acercó. Se sentó en la cama al lado suyo, recargando en el respaldo de la cama y De un galón subió el cuerpo de Tenn, obligando a recargarse en su pecho. 

Lo abrazò de la cadera mientras él seguía jugando con sus dedos. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras el cuerpo bajo sus brazos temblaba y comenzaba a sudar. Kujo soltó su esencia mientras cerraba las piernas rápidamente y se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Sus respiración se comenzó a tranquilizar mientras sentía los labios del menor besando su nuca. 

— Sigo yo —Las manos de Iori dejaron sus cadera y abrieron sus piernas— trata de no cerrarlas —le ordenó—. 

Las delgadas manos del menor se aferraron a la rodillas ajenas, 3 dedos de Izumi se introdujeron a su interior en forma de gancho. 

El sentir a otra persona dentro ya era lo suficientemente excitante, pero Iori sabía a qué punto exacto ir, identificaba aquella parte dentro de su cuerpo que le obligaba a gemir. 

— No seas tan rápido —su cuerpo estaba sensible y sentía cada roce mucho más, sus uñas se encajaban en la piel ajena dejando rosadas marcas— Iori… Nnngm. 

Iori estaba duro como una roca, lo sentía tras su espalda, pero sabía que primero deberían comenzar así, el menor no podía controlar su celo complemente. Primero tenía que tener bastante juego previo para poder tener un paso adelante. 

Los betas a diferencia de los alfas y omegas no necesitaban ser tan constantes con las relaciones sexuales debido que que no tenían un ciclo de calor. 

La primera vez que lo hicieron bajo el celo dejó adolorido varios días a Iori. No era fácil tener a un omega debajo. 

Tenn nuevamente se corrió, dejando su camisa húmeda, la cual aventó al piso en un movimiento rápido.

— Está vez déjame estar arriba —Kujo tomó la orilla de los boxers ajenos y los bajó de un solo jalón—. 

Acarició con una de sus manos la erección y se colocó encima de ella.

— Espera —el azabache lo detuvo en seco, mientras se estiraba por la caja que la pareja casada le cedió— si ellos no hubieran pensando en darla, tendría que ir a la farmacia. 

La probabilidad de que un Beta preñara a un Omega era bastante baja, pero seguía teniendo probabilidad. Hace 2 años lo hicieron sin protección y durante 2 meses estuvieron en pánico debido a un atraso en el ciclo de calor de Tenn. Luego de 3 pruebas de embarazo y una cita al médico a escondidas de Anesagi quedaron tranquilos. 

— Hoy podemos hacerlo así —el mayor susurro al aire—. 

— Sabes que no podemos, aún no.

Tenn le arrebató el condón de las manos y lo abrió, lo puso en sus labios y miró fijamente al menor antes de bajar. Kujo bajo el condón por el miembro del menor, ayudándose en sus labios. Iori sintió como la punta golpeaba la garganta ajena y rápidamente lo empujò, sacando su órgano de la boca de su pareja. Sentía que lo lastimaba de alguna forma. 

— No es necesario que hagas algo así, Kujo-san.

—Estoy bien y es algo que quiero hacer.

El albino se puso en cuclillas sobre él, con una de sus manos tomò el miembro de Iori y lo acomodò por debajo de su trasero, sentía como la sangre subía y lograba que punzara, eso le excitaba aún más. 

— Hace mucho que no lo hacemos de esta manera, Iori. 

El menor lo tomó de las caderas, ayudando a que el albino bajará de a poco. Tenn estaba con las rodillas y las manos pegadas al colchón, mientras ambos se acostumbraban al calor ajeno. 

El delgado cuerpo de Kujo se echó para atrás, recargándose en las rodillas ajenas. Sin mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a deslizarse arriba, y bajaba con aun más facilidad. 

— Me encantas —un gemido se levantó de la boca del albino mientras meneaba sus caderas a los lados— eres todo mio, Izumi Iori. 

Kujo, regularmente, marcaba cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser, pero era un más fuerte en su ciclo de calor, aunque de todas formas al menor no le importaba ese egoísmo sobre èl. Le gustaba mucho. 

Ninguno tenía intención de llevar las cosas de forma apresurada al menos cuando se refieren a las relaciones sexuales que mantenían. Ambos investigaban sus propios cuerpos y el ajeno en cada encuentro. 

— Espera… —Tenn le rogó en cuando Iori comenzó a moverse por su propia cuenta—.

La posición que el mayor decidió, dejaba ver como un pequeño bulto en su estómago se formaba, era algo que el menor notò después de varios encuentros en el pasado. Cada vez que penetraba a Kujo, podía ver como un bulto se formaba en su cadera, por debajo de su estómago. Este bajaba y se formaba siguiendo el curso que su pene tenía.

Escuchò de eso por algunos compañeros de preparatoria y nuevamente tocó el caso en la universidad con algunas amistades, cuando los omaguas tenían sexo, debido al tamaño de los alfas, se terminaba dando eso en su cuerpo, pero no tenía idea de que con los Betas se podría dar el caso. En un principio, sintió una extraña incomodidad mezclada con ego, tal vez no estaba tan alejado de hacer feliz a Kujo como si fuera un alfa, pero su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, durante los celos del mayor perdía esa confianza que amasaba cuando tenían sexo. Se llegaba a sentir inútil en ciertas ocasiones. 

— ¡Iori! 

Kujo volvió a correrse, Iori levantó el cuerpo del mayor, sacando su miembro y le abrazó con fuerza. El menor besaba el cuello ajeno, cuidando de no dejar ningun marca, la maquillista de Tenn odiaba cubrir las manchas. Bajò con besos hasta los rosados pezones donde comenzó a succionar y mordisquear, logrando que en la habitación resonaran suspiros y gemidos bajos. 

— Eres demasiado lindo —el azabache sintió las manos ajenas sobre sus mejillas y parò de estimular al mayor— eres lo màs lindo que he visto. 

Tenn juntó los labios de ambos, robándole la respiración a su pareja. Pronto su cuerpo fue dejado delicadamente en el colchón, humedeciendo las sábanas debajo debido a su sudor. Iori separó sus piernas, beso sus rodillas, chamorros y tobillos; el albino soltó una leve risita y pego la planta de su pie en la mejilla ajena. 

— También amo tu pie —un beso fue dejado nuevamente en el tobillo antes de bajar sus manos y jalarlo desde los muslos— aún estamos empezando. 

Las caderas del albino fueron levantadas y fue nuevamente penetrado. Sus piernas envolvían levemente la cadera ajena y descansaban en el suave colchón. Sus manos tomaron las mejillas del menor, obligando a verlo. 

— No mires a ningún otro lado. 

El azabache tenía debajo a uno de los idols más deseados desde su debut, estaba gimiendo y pidiendo atención. Era un cuerpo que amaba de la punta de los pies hasta los mechones blanco-rosáceos de su cabello. Sin contar que acabó cayendo ante su actitud, sus berrinches y su alma. 

Aumentó la velocidad de su estocadas, observando como el rostro bajo él se mordía los labios y esos delgados dedos encajan las uñas en sus hombros. Un gemido y el arqueo de la espalda ajena lograron hacerlo llegar a su éxtasis. 

— Perdón —se disculpó mientras penetro duramente a Tenn, sacándole un quejido de los labios—. 

El interior de Kujo lo succionaba cuando se corría y eso tan solo lo sofocaba más. La excitación y el deseo aumentaban; eso tan solo lograba que se corriera aún más rápido. 

— Eres tan brusco —el cabello albino se pegaba en la frente del mayor, estaba empapado en sudor— ven —obligó a Iori a agacharse mientra sus piernas lo terminaron de rodear, acción que imitaron sus brazos, cortando cualquier distancia entre ambos y besándolo nuevamente.—

Su noche siguió un rato más, llena de besos y jugueteo entre ambos. Así eran sus noches de calor. No existía algo como la brusquedad como tal , pero no eran aburridos, ni caían en los clichés… según ellos. 

La mañana siguió luego de algunas horas, la luz del sol era bloqueada por esas anchas y oscuras cortinas, así que el sueño de ninguno de los dos fue interrumpido hasta que el celular del menor comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. 

— Ya son las 8 —se comentó a sí mismo mientras apagaba la alarma—.

Dudó algunos minutos hasta que tomó la decisión de pararse de la cama, Tenn estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos y no notò siquiera el sonido de la alarma, el chico aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para dormir, debido a que su agenda después de la separación de TRIGGER seguía igual de fluida que cuando el grupo estaba activo. Con cuidado, salió de la cama, dejando a su pareja dormir un poco más. 

Tomo un baño y salió a la tienda por lo necesario para hacer el desayuno. El reloj ya marcaba las 9 de la mañana cuando tenía casi listo el desayuno y llamó a Tenn para que tomara un baño. 

— Buenos días —comentaba con somnolencia el albino— ¿que estás preparando?

— Omelet. 

Iori dejó los palillos con los que preparaba el desayuno y se acercó a su pareja, le tomó el mentón y le robò un pequeño beso. 

— Tomaré un baño. 

— Apurate o se enfriarà —otro pequeño beso le fue robado antes de dejarlo seguir su camino al baño—. 

Después de 10 minutos, el albino salió con una toalla enrollada en el cabello y vestido con una pijama tartán en color rosa pálido. 

El desayuno fue bastante animado, hablando sobre el próximo bebè dentro de las filas de I7, la alegría de sus compañeros y sus planes para sus días libres. 

— Estuve pensando, ya que somos formalmente una pareja —comenzó Iori mientras miraba al mayor— ¿crees que sea buena idea vivir juntos?

Tenn se sorprendió al instante, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose un poco. Veía con gracia como el azabache se sonrojaba aùn más que èl. 

— Esta bien, sinceramente, es solitario llegar a mi departamento solo a dormir. 

— Podríamos comenzar a mudarnos la próxima semana. 

Iori se levantó de un salto y sacó de su pequeña mochila una revista de propiedades, le comenzó a mostrar algunos departamentos y casas, las cuales eran suficientemente grandes para ambos. 

— Quiero que tenga espacio para que esté un niño —Kujo comento con algo de vergüenza—. 

Iori nuevamente se puso como un tomate, su cara parecía tan brillante como la verdura, lo cual logró causarle ternura al mayor. 

— Tal vez lo nuestro no funcione hasta ese punto, pero me gustaría cuidar a mis sobrinos postizos cuando sus padres lo necesiten —una risita salió de Tenn, quien inútilmente ocultaba su pena y la frase agridulce que salió de sus labios—. 

— Quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida —Iori le declaró con firmeza— estoy orgulloso de estar contigo y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. 

Ambos continuaron un rato más avergonzàndose mutuamente. Hasta que al final decidieron la casa que querían habitar. Estaba a 15 minutos de Tokyo en el área de Saitama, de hecho quedaba a unos 15 minutos de la casa del matrimonio Tsunashi. Fueron a ver el inmueble y firmaron el contrato de renta. 

Comenzaron su vida de pareja de ese forma. Provocando algunos comentarios entre sus compañeros con la frase “se están adelantando”, pero con otros diciendo “bueno, ustedes indirectamente ya estaban viviendo juntos” . 

_ Continuará... _


	3. Parte 2: Carta Suicida

La pareja ya habría cumplido un año viviendo juntos y lo llevaban con bastante tranquilidad. Tenn iba y regresaba del trabajo con Iori, aunque a muchos de sus compañeros les era exagerado el tiempo que pasaban juntos, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba estar pegados tanto tiempo, de hecho lo disfrutaban bastante. A ojos de Gaku, ellos seguían en la etapa acaramelado del noviazgo.

Sumire nació en diciembre del año anterior, Tenn e Iori cuidaban de la pequeña en conjunto con Yukihisa, ambos niños iban con frecuencia a Yaotome P o se encontraban mucho en la casa del matrimonio Tsunashi. Esa casa se convirtió a la postre en él lugar frecuentemente visitado por todos, de broma decían que era el Salón Tsunashi, pero se detuvieron una temporada debido a la molestia que le provocaba a Yamato.

Entre otras cosas, el pequeño niño tenía ya un año, y de vez en cuando molestaba a la bebé, la cual se defendía tirándole de los mechones de cabello plateados. Al final terminaba llorando o reclamando.

Las cosas seguían con tranquilidad hasta que durante un mes ambos se comenzaron a sentir acechados. Ese sentimiento regularmente estaba con ellos en cualquier momento, pero durante esa pequeña temporada se intensificó.

Meses antes se repartió el rumor sobre el trabajo de Izumi Iori en Yaotome P. Aunque la empresa buscó al culpable de la filtración, no lograron dar con nadie en específico. Luego de algunas semanas en donde la empresa aclaró el puesto de Iori ante sus fans, nuevamente fue filtrado otro rumor donde apuntaba que Iori sería el mánager personal de Tenn, pero se tomó la decisión de no dar más explicaciones.

Kujo logró grabar y estrenar un álbum completo en Junio y hasta finales de Julio se dedicaría a la promoción de este en el país, pequeñas presentaciones en programas de variedades y algunos mini conciertos en las prefecturas cerca de Tokyo, incluyendo incluso Osaka, Nagoya y Fukkuoka. Tras la salida de los días de evento, se dio un comunicado de un pequeño Hiatus o vacaciones para el artista, que consistía en dos meses completos antes de volver a los escenarios.

— ¿Estás seguro de tomar tanto tiempo? —Gaku pregunto al menor, mientras se agachaba a la altura de su pequeño retoño de cabellos plateados, quien se durmió en el sillón de la oficina principal—.

— ¿Soportaría tanto tiempo descansado? —Tsunashi refutó la pregunta, cargando a su bebé de apenas 6 meses, quien indudablemente era su hija debido al parecido—.

— Se ven tan graciosos como padres —contestó el albino, riendo— sinceramente lo dudo, pero creo que estaré bien, además Iori se ve más cansado que yo.

— Mmmmn, entonces aprovecharán el tiempo libre —Ryuu parecía juguetón ante el comentario— lástima que ahora no pueda regalarte condones.

—¿Qué tú qué?

— Espero que Nikaido-san te deje más tiempo sin amor corporal —Tenn sin duda era un Ángel-demonio, porque incluso Gaku se quejó por el comentario—.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando sus respectivas parejas llegaron por ellos, tal y como lo dijo Kujo, Iori estaba por demás cansado, las promociones los tenían agotados, pero a final de cuentas el azabache era el que se llevaba lo peor, los diseños de vestuario, el del escenario, los temas de entrevistas y el papeleo en general. Las ojeras ya se denotaban en su rostro y parecía un poco más robótico que antes.

Ya solo faltaba una pequeña presentación del álbum en un pequeño teatro en Akihabara para cerrar la gira, ese mismo teatro que los vio decirle al público que TRIGGER se separaría luego ser un grupo activo por once años. Apenas un teatro con capacidad para trescientas personas, siendo regularmente opacado por cincuenta personas del área de reporteros.

A tres días de la presentación final ambos chicos fueron llamados por el mismo Yaotome Sousuke, así que debía ser algo de extrema importancia. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando en la sala de proyectos reinaba un aura pesada y no parecía lo peor del caso; presentes de igual forma estaba Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Nikaido Yamato y Takanashi Tsumugi.

— ¿Y Suu-chan? —pregunto Iori al acercarse al mayor de su antigua agrupación, intentando inútilmente romper el ambiente— es raro que no esté con ninguno de los dos.

— Está con sus abuelas, Natsumi-San viajó para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre y se quedarán con nosotros el fin de semana —Nikaido parecía estar un poco preocupado por lo dicho— ¿a ustedes les comentaron la razón de que nos juntaran a todos aquí?

— No —Tenn se apresuró a decir, el ambiente era un poco sofocante, lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso—.

— Mi padre no comentó nada antes de salir de la empresa, pero al parecer sí es algo un poco preocupante y grande al tenernos a todos aquí —la rubia parecía nerviosa, después de todo, aún se sentía algo intimidada por su suegro y parecía estarlo aún más al tener a su padre rondando en el campo de batalla—.

— Perdón por hacerlos esperar. —Sousuke entró bastante rodeado de un aura asesina, acto seguido entró Gaku, Anesagi y el padre de Tsumugi, quien tampoco tenía una buena cara, pero parecía menos furioso que su consuegro—.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la repentina junta, pero Tenn logró darse cuenta que estaba el antiguo TRIGGER y sus respectivas parejas. Anesagi-San parecia un fantasma, estaba pálida y parecía nerviosa, su autoconfianza se esfumó.

— Bueno, esto es algo bastante grave —el padre de Tsumugi comenzó, rompiendo un poco lo sofocante de la sala—- creo que todos conocen a Monday o mejor conocida actualmente como la revista que está al borde la extinción. Su última esperanza fue romper el tratado con Chiba Shizou.

— ¿Es un escándalo? Incluso si fuera un gran escándalo ellos saben que mi padre no se detendrá en hablar, solo intentan patalear aún sabiendo que están destinados a ahogarse.

— Sí, pero ellos han tomado la decisión de cambiar completamente de reporteros, la nota que saldrá el lunes por la mañana sería la última con su antiguo equipo, claro que también existe el caso de que nosotros paguemos para que la nota no salga a la luz —Sousuke estaba totalmente molesto al hablar del pago—.

— Los antiguos miembros de equipo estan dispuestos a sacrificarse y la empresa recaería sobre el siguiente heredero —la pelirroja comentó chasqueando la lengua después— el escándalo incluye a toda la linea de TRIGGER.

Y así fue como el proyector de la oficina se encendió. Monday era una revista dedicada exclusivamente a los chismes de farándula, a los anuncios de las empresas que producían AV y algunas escasas notas deportivas. Su eslogan era refrescar a todo el mundo los lunes.

En la revista de la siguiente semana salía escrito en los titulares principales una nota dedicada únicamente al extinto grupo TRIGGER. Estaba bajo el título “Las grandes mentiras de TRIGGER”, recapitulando esos últimos dos años luego de la separación del grupo. Eran fotos totalmente a color, lo cual aumentaba el precio de la revista.

Las primeras 3 páginas se dedicaban a atacar a Gaku, tomaron fotos de el y Tsumugi saliendo de Yaotome P. y Takanashi P antes del último concierto, si bien las fotos no eran reveladoras, ya que de igual forma solo estaban platicando, pero el clima daba una imagen algo romántica debido a la cercanía de ambos. Dieron una fecha aproximada de su boda a los pocos meses después de la separación del grupo. Meses antes siguieron a la pareja con Yukihisa en brazos y pusieron la duda la edad del menor, queriendo exponer la relación de ambos años atrás.

Las próximas 2 páginas exponían la boda de Tsunashi. La casa a las afueras de Tokyo donde residía con su pareja y algunos miembros del staff llamadas tan solo por “Señor M y Señor S” declararon que ya tenían al menos 4 años saliendo, años antes de que TRIGGER se separa oficialmente, lo curioso para los demás fue que en ningún momento se hablaba de Yamato. Eso significaba que no eran tan idiotas para intentar quemar directamente al hijo de Shizou Chiba y tan solo tenían una foto con Yamato, pero estaba de espaldas y con una capucha, siendo poco reconocible.

De las últimas 6 hojas solo fueron mostradas 4, para no alargar más la reunión. El tema más amplio de la revista era para exponer el noviazgo de Kujo Tenn e Izumi Iori. Entre los títulos de las páginas se comentaba que el hiatus anunciado del artista no era debido al término de promoción como tal, si no que solo era una coartada debido a que se casaría con el ex talento, además de insinuar su retiro total de la industria del entretenimiento. Eran los que más tenían fotos, unas eran en el restaurante de Mitsuki, otras en paseos a altas horas de la noche cuando terminaban agenda, donde debido a la poca afluencia de gente dejaban de lado todo y se tomaban de las manos. Incluyendo como última una serie de imágenes fuera de Yaotome P, donde ambos estaban sentados en la acera y donde parecían besarse en varias ocasiones, especificando además que duraron alrededor de una hora en ese lugar.

— Ellos quieren jugar con un grupo ya separado —Gaku estaba molesto debido a lo que acaban de leer, pero era aun mas molesto saber que estuvieron espiando a Tsumugi con su pequeño niño—.

— Yamato-san está a salvo —Iori estaba en shock, intentando inútilmente pensar en algo— ellos no serían tan idiotas para meterse directamente con él, aún temen a la amenaza de Chiba-san. Son unos cobardes, después de todo.

— ¿Que piensan hacer? —Yamato cortó el asunto de tajo— solo quedan dos opciones, dejar que publiquen la nota y disculparnos, o pagar.

— La cantidad que piden es demasiado, quieren 10 millones de yenes para desaparecer la nota —Sosuke interrumpió— por cada empresa involucrada.

— Y aún si llegaramos a pagar esa cantidad, no es seguro que borren la evidencia. Las grandes empresas pagan durante años para que las notas no salga a la luz pública y cuando se niegan a hacerlo, las publican sin rechistar —el hombre rubio comentó de forma agridulce—.

— O adelantarnos —el albino levantó al mano capturando la atención de todos—.

\--------------------------

El domingo llegó, luego de la junta en Yaotome-P y los nuevos problemas, Tenn salió al escenario, cantó 3 canciones como Overture y durante el primer MC se paró en medio del escenario, saludando a sus fans para acaparar su completa atención. 

— Buenas noches —comenzó el Albino, mientras sus fans contestaban— tal vez aquí muchos de ustedes ya escucharon sobre la nota que saldrá mañana en una revista, es bastante vergonzoso que sea yo quien adorne la portada de una revista así, es decepcionante saber que cuidé mi imagen en el pasado, evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarme a ser señalado.

El día sábado Monday twitteo oficialmente los nombres que estaban dentro de la revista semanal y pronto la bomba explotó en Twitter; los fans de TRIGGER pedían un adelanto del asunto, pero la revista se negó a darlos, mientras que Yaotome P. parecía controlar las preguntas de las fans.

— ¿¡De qué se trata!? —Gritó una chica desde los últimos asientos del teatro—.

— Primero hablemos con otras dos personas, para que ellas les pueden contar su versión de ésta esta amarga historia —Tenn se acercó al telón derecho y jalo del brazo a Gaku, obligándolo a mostrar su rostro — vamos, es hora de hacerlo correctamente.

Tras la salida de Yaotome, el público gritó, mientras lo saludaban de igual modo, luego salió Tsunashi bajo sus propios pies y el público de igual forma lo aclamó.

— Buenas noches, soy Yaotome Gaku. Les agradezco de antemano que escuchen lo que diré.

— Buenas noches, soy Tsunashi Ryunosuke, afiliado a Yaotome P. Muchas gracias por venir al concierto de mi compañero y darnos la oportunidad de ser escuchados.

El público parecía estar un poco feliz y al mismo tiempo asustado, muchos ya suponían que el chisme era más grande de lo que pensaron en un principio.

— ¿Recuerdan que cuando dejé el medio les comente que me retiraría y casaría?

— ¡Si! — el público contestó en automático—.

— Bueno, me casé unos pocos meses después con la heredera de Takanashi P —comento Gaku— la verdad mucha gente cercana a mi decía que me estaba adelantando, pero hasta este momento no me he arrepentido de mis acciones.

El público enmudeció ante sus últimas palabras. Ellos sabían que él se casó con alguien porque sus dos compañeros lo comentaron.

— El reportaje de mañana muestra fotos de mi esposa y de mi hijo —Gaku se inclinó en una reverencia y sin el micrófono se disculpó ante los presentes— sí, el año pasado fui bendecido con un niño, la verdad luego de dejar el entretenimiento no pensaba que debería de decir que tuve un hijo. Me disculpo a ustedes si los lastimé con esto.

Tsumugi salió al escenario con Yukihisa en brazos, el pequeño parecía asustado por el ruido del escenario y abrazaba con fuerza a su madre. Tsumugi le obligaba a que viera por detrás, escondiendo su rostro, pero su cabello caía de entre sus dedos.

El público se sorprendió al verla tomar lugar al lado de Gaku, quien la tomó de la mano en automático.

— Ella es mi esposa y él es mi pequeño —Gaku los vio de reojo mientras el público se llenaba de algunos suspiros— por favor esperen que publique algo yo, es bastante molesto que la sigan a ella y también a mi hijo. Ellos necesitan privacidad y no me gustaría que la llegaran a acosar.

— Este clip será recortado del DVD — Tenn comentó al público— preferimos hablar con ustedes, quienes fueron fans de TRIGGER a que una revista intente difamarnos.

— Yukihisa nació el año pasado y no tiene más edad como la nota quiere darles a entender —Ryuunosuke habló, logrando que la atención se dispersara un poco debido a que Yukihisa parecía querer llorar—.

— A final será decisión de ustedes creerme, pero por favor dejen a mi familia en paz —Gaku nuevamente hizo una reverencia, al igual que Tsumugi quien enseguida regresó a los camerinos—.

— ¿¡Podemos decirle Yu-Kun!? —un fan masculino grito desde la 3ra línea de asientos sacándole una risa a Gaku y a algunos fans—.

— ¡Realmente se parece a ti! —Otro fan al fondo grito—.

— ¿¡Verdad!? —Tenn coincidió con la fan— cuando nació le dije que parecía su copia y él sólo se avergonzó.

— La genética de mi familia es muy fuerte —Gaku estaba bastante sonrojado, causando ternura a una parte del público— y sí, pueden decirle Yu-Kun.

— Ahora sigo yo —Tsunashi levantó la mano y dio un paso al frente— primero que nada, me disculpo con ustedes.

Ryuu se inclinó ante el público y se disculpó, cuando se levantó se puso el micrófono frente a los labios y se notaba que le temblaban las manos.

— Yo, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke me casé.

Los fans encadenaron muchos "En serio" "Eh!?". Incluso los tonos de algunos parecían molestos.

— Me casé el año pasado con un actor.

Nuevamente los fans encodeaban muchos sonidos, pero muchos resonaban en distintos "¿Un omega?", "¿Es beta?".

— Dejemos un poco de lado de si soy Alfa o beta, o que si mi pareja es Omega o Beta —el castaño se dirigió a los fans— me casé debido a que me enamoré de esa persona, la amo con toda mi alma y no me gustaría que nuestra relación se rompiera por un chisme de revista. Yo les comenté hace años que deseaba tener una familia y ahora que la tengo, realmente no pienso dejarla ir.

Los fans hicieron silencio, no era incómodo, sino que escuchaban con atención al antiguo líder.

— Realmente lo siento. Me disculpo con mis fans si se sienten traicionados, pero espero que sigan apoyando mi trabajo en el futuro.

— ¿¡Quien es!? —una fan de la primera fila preguntó —.

— Soy yo —Yamato salió al escenario enseñando su mano izquierda, presumiendo el anillo e hizo una reverencia ante el público reunido—

El público enloqueció cuando vieron al Ex-I7 en el escenario, vestía ropa casual y holgada, y con rapidez se colocó al lado de Ryuunosuke.

— Aún me falta disculparme con mis fans, pero primero necesitaba que él diera la noticia a los suyos, debido a que sería el más señalado tras la venta de la revista — Tenn prestó su micrófono a Yamato— vengo a decirles que este hombre es mío bajo la ley, y que espero que lo sigan apoyando. Es mi deber como esposo apoyarlo después de todo, tomé la decisión de pedirle disculpas a mis fans por no ser del todo sincero ya que tomó la decisión de abrirse con ustedes y no era justo que solo fuera señalado él.

Algunos fans rieron ante el comentario, al igual que los TRIGGER, pero recibieron a Yamato cálidamente.

— Sinceramente el año pasado pensamos en anunciarlo, pero debido a un consejo de nuestras respectivas empresas preferimos mantenerlo escondido —el castaño tomó la mano de Yamato, quien con fuerza le respondió— así que ambos esperamos ser apoyados de igual forma en el futuro.

— ¡Felicidades! —Algunos fans gritaron al unísono—.

— ¿¡Cuando regresas!?

Yamato anunció un hiatus por problemas de salud, pero era debido a su embarazo. Escondiéndose de la mirada pública pudo llevar el proceso en paz. Takanashi P seguía sin anunciar su retorno debido a que necesitaba estar con el bebé sus primero meses y porque los papeles seguían llegando en montones.

— Creo que deberían decirles —Gaku les comento, alimentando la duda de los fans—

— En este caso sería lo mejor —Tenn bajo el micrófono de Gaku a su altura, terminando de compartir el aparato— se ahorran otra nota y el acoso de los paparazzi.

Yamato y Ryuunosuke se miraron de reojo, asintiendo luego de unos segundos. El mayor se dirigió nuevamente al telón y desapareció momentáneamente.

— Bueno, el año pasado antes de que mi hiatus fuera iniciado postee en mis redes sociales que mi estómago no estaba bien —el antiguo líder comenzó a hablar— lo siento por eso, la verdad de igual manera me disculpo por preocupar a mis fans debido a la foto de las Flores.

Yamato seguía publicando diversas fotos en su Instagram, así como era agregado a post de sus excompañeros. En diciembre del año anterior, posteó una imagen de unas flores color violeta. Algunos fans reconocieron el jardín, el cual pertenecía a la infraestructura del hospital de Tokyo, lo cual tan aumentó más la preocupación por el desaparecido Nikaido Yamato.

— Esos problemas estomacales tienen nombre ahora —Yamato se inclinó y disculpó ante los fans de TRIGGER—.

— Díganle Suu-chan, por favor —Tenn comentó antes de voltear a ver a Ryuunosuke quien salía del telón y quien parecía quedarse detenido debido a que el pequeño bebé que tenía en brazos se quedó jugando con la tela—.

Cuando pudo dejar que la pequeña soltara de sus manos el telón, se colocó al lado de Yamato mientras el público nuevamente se llenaba de duda.

— Días antes de la foto fuimos bendecidos con una pequeña —Yamato comentó—.

— Perdón por no compartir mi felicidad —Ryuunosuke se inclinó un poco, debido a que la bebé entre sus brazos se retorcía intentando alcanzar a su tío Tenn— de ahora en adelante quiero ser completamente honesto con ustedes.

— ¿Cual es su nombre completo? —una fan en la primera línea preguntó, siendo escuchada por Yamato, a quien tenía enfrente—.

— Se llama Sumire —el menor le quitó a la bebé a Tsunashi, quien se la entregó con cuidado— eso explica las flores. 

Yamato le dio nuevamente el micrófono a Tenn y regresó al lado de su marido, pero seguía interactuando con los fans de Tenn quien no quitaba sus ojos de encima. Algunas fanáticas preguntaban algunas cositas sobre Ryuunosuke y fueron respondidas unas que otras.

— Los genes de ambos son muy pesados —el albino miraba a sus dos ex compañeros de forma burlona— aunque mis dos sobrinos son realmente lindos, pero es difícil cuidarlos.

— Yo hubiera preferido que se pareciera a Yamato —Ryuunosuke se excusó ante la burla de los fans—.

— Tiene mis ojos, eso es suficiente para mi —Yamato le quitó momentáneamente el micrófono para comentarlo—.

— Ya solo faltas tú —Yaotome comentó mientras el público seguía procesando todo el asunto—.

— Bueno… — Tenn se sonrojó en automático, causando una reacción de sorpresa a sus fans—.

Pronto el chico se puso nervioso y volteaba a ver de forma recurrente a sus ex compañeros, tal vez intentando tomar valor.

— Pensaba decirlo si se volvía algo más oficial, pero la situación me está obligando a confirmarlo —Tenn se inclinó y se disculpó ante sus fans— desde el año pasado mantengo una relación formal con una persona, ciertamente cumplimos un año hace algunos días.

Los fans se silenciaron en automático. La fan que estuvo preguntando cosas a Yamato nuevamente le preguntó otra cosas "¿Vale la pena esa persona?", ante lo cual el mayor le respondió con un orgulloso "Sí".

— La verdad preferiría no decirlo, pero de todos modos mañana lo sabrán, así que estaba bien si lo conocen.

— Aunque muchos ya lo conocen aquí —Yaotome comentó por último mientras veía como Tenn se dirigía rápidamente al backstage—.

El albino trajo al escenario casi a rastras a Izumi Iori, provocando que el público se sorprendiera y otros soltaran suspiros de alivio.

El azabache se inclinó ante los fans y se disculpó de antemano, mientras los miembros de TRIGGER lo miraban con orgullo. Ryuu le cedió su micrófono para que hablara al público.

— Buenas noches, soy Izumi Iori, Ex miembro de IDOLISH7 –El menor tragó saliva mientras sentía la mirada de todo el teatro sobre su persona— llevo un año saliendo con Kujo-San, me disculpo por nunca haberlo echo público. Por favor sigan apoyando a Kujo-San en el futuro.

Nuevamente el chico se disculpó mientras los miembros estallaron en risas.

— ¿Por qué todo en torno a ti tiene que ser tan formal? —Gaku rompió un poco el hielo que se tornó en el ambiente—.

— Es el estilo de Ichi — Yamato habló tan fuerte que su voz resonó sin necesidad del micrófono—.

— Les agradezco que me apoyaran hasta estos momentos — el albino se dirigió a sus fans, acercándose al borde del escenario, en la posición 0— sinceramente cuando lo nuestro se volvió un poco más formal pensé en si sería bueno que me retirara —esto último provocó una exaltación de sorpresa entre los fans— no quería que él fuera seguido o que nuevamente lo mezclarán en algo relacionado al entretenimiento. Quería poder llevar un noviazgo lo más parecido a algo normal, pero durante este último mes ambos fuimos bastante acosados, incluso si éramos precavidos nos terminaban siguiendo. Me disculpo si lastime a alguien de antemano, pero quiero poder encontrar la felicidad con alguien, e Izumi-San me ha hecho muy feliz este último año, así que me gustaría que respetaran la decisión de ambos de formar una relación.

Una pequeña parte del público parecía algo molesto, pero otra parte aplaudió ante la petición de Tenn. Sus chicos estaban siendo honestos, tal vez lo más honesto que pudieron ser debido a la situación en la que la revista los metió.

— Nos presentamos ante ustedes porque no queríamos que una revista arruinara está forma la vida que estábamos llevando —Tsunashi dio dos pasos adelante y se colocó al lado de Tenn— tampoco queríamos que nuestros fans se sintieran mucho más decepcionados de nosotros, la revista intenta anudar cosas inexistentes en nuestra vida e inventa algunos datos.

Yamato fue a dejar a su pequeña a los vestidores e Iori lo acompañó. Los 3 miembros del antiguo TRIGGER se inclinaron ante los fans, disculpándose con ellos.

— Por favor sigan apoyándonos en el futuro —Yaotome pidió mientras miraba a sus antiguos compañeros— gracias a ustedes hemos llegado hasta donde estamos y esperamos seguir y mejorar en lo que estamos haciendo.

El público les aplaudió a los 3, después de todo muchos fans eran antiguos desde la formación de TRIGGER.

— ¿¡Y la boda!? —un fan gritó desde el lado izquierdo del escenario, era la 6ta o 7ma fila—.

— ¿Cual boda? —pregunto Kujo mientras veía a las personas sobre el escenario—.

— ¿No te mostraron la nota? —Yaotome le preguntó mientras se reía—.

— Bueno ese es un escándalo de Iori, después de todo —Yamato regreso al escenario, seguido de Iori—.

— ¿Cual escándalo? —Kujo pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a Iori—.

— Mañana compremos la revista —el azabache comentó, causando la risa entre los fans—.

— Lo último que recuerdo de esa nota es que daban a entender que entraría en hiatus para casarme, pero de una vez les digo que no creo que pase.

— ¿Hablas de casarte o de tu retirada? —el moreno preguntó, cerrando sus posibilidades de excusarse—.

— ¡Espera! —el albino rápidamente se sonrojo, no tenía salida— Mmmh… de… ¿retirarme?

— Aún somos jóvenes —el azabache comentó tras Tenn—.

Iori se acercó al albino y de forma disimulada sacó una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón. Tenn no la vio en un principio debido a que miraba de reojo al público, no fue hasta que Iori se puso a su lado y lo hizo mirar hacia abajo cuando estiró tenuemente su vestuario.

— ¿Es enserio? —Tenn pregunto alejando el micrófono de su boca con los ojos cristalinos—.

Iori no le respondió con palabras, balanceo su cabeza de forma leve de arriba a abajo y le dio la respuesta.

El Albino adquirió un brillo, iluminando más su sonrojo, puso una de sus manos en su boca y camino a Yamato quien sin dudarlo le abrazó, le retuvo para que no se echara a llorar en el escenario.

Los fans estaba algo dudosos del comportamiento del menor, algunos vieron como Iori sacaba algo de su pantalón y nuevamente lo escondió de forma rápido, pero ninguno comentó en voz alta.

— ¿Aquí, enserio? —Yaotome le miraba con sorpresa— eso es tener bastante valentía, Izumi.

— Bueno, como pasó la última vez les comentaré los detalles por mi blog —Tsunashi causó una carcajada entre los asistentes—.

—Les toca quedarse aquí en lo que termino de cambiarme para la siguiente canción — Kujo recuperó la compostura rápidamente— en un momento regreso.

— El trato era la sinceridad, no quedarme de MC —Gaku se quejo mientras la risa inundaba el teatro—.

— ¿Me darán bento? —Tsunashi pregunto mirando al staff debajo del escenario—.

El teatro entero río mientras los dos ex miembros de TRIGGER estaban sobre el escenario. Respondieron algunas preguntas mientras seguían un MC bastante improvisado, además de darles anécdotas a los fans.

El concierto terminó. Los fans al igual que antes felicitaron a Tenn por su desempeño y Twitter explotó.

Pronto los fans del concierto le hicieron saber a los demás; sobre lo que TRIGGER dijo e hizo en el escenario.

Yamato hizo un Live desde el backstage del concierto donde anunciaba su matrimonio, se disculpaba y daba la noticia de su primer hija.

Por su parte festejaron el concierto de Tenn en Takanashi P porque pensaron que habría mucho reporteros en Yaotome P. En esta pequeña reunión estaba el staff completo de Tenn, los miembros de TRIGGER y I7, además que invitaron a RE:Vale y a los miembros de Zool.

Durante el trayecto al lugar Iori y Tenn se mantuvieron en autos diferentes, ambos estaban visiblemente nerviosos.

La música comenzó a sonar en automático en la reunión. La gente platicaba y comía bocadillos, se felicitaban por el trabajo en el último álbum y esperaban volver a trabajar juntos.

Iori llegó primero y cuando vio que Tenn bajaba del auto del matrimonio Tsunashi lo jalo al jardín trasero, sin importarle lo demás que estuviera pasando alrededor. Incluso si eran mirados ya no le importaba.

Tenn le siguió mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Que recuerdos te trae este jardín? —Iori le preguntó mientras paraba en seco y le jalaba para abrazarlo por la cintura—. 

Las mejillas de Tenn adoptaron un color carmín leve, debido al abrazo y a la singular pregunta. Sus manos tomaron al menor de las mejillas y le robó un pequeño beso antes de abrazarlo por el cuello.

Esos años sirvieron para que Iori creciera unos 5 o 7 centímetros más, mientras que el y Riku pararon en la misma estatura con la que se presentaron al público.

— Ya cumplimos un año, Iori.

— Ciertamente —el azabache le miraba directamente, causando que Kujo se escondiera entre su cuello— ¿qué piensas de lo que te mostré en el concierto?

Incluso si ya tenían el suficiente tiempo, que estuvieran en una situación así lograba que sus corazones se movieran como locos.

El albino se quedó en silencio, mientras suspiraba en los brazos ajenos.

— No tienes que decirme que si. Esta bien si no es lo que quieres.

— No es eso —Kujo le cortó rápidamente, mientras se separaba de él con los ojos cristalinos — solo que no pensaba que llegaríamos a este punto. Siempre temí que en algún momento terminaríamos cortando debido a mi, debido a que sigo en el espectáculo o porque soy omega.

Iori nuevamente le abrazó y le besó la frente, dejando que Tenn llorará en sus brazos. No le negaría que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo; pensaba que era una molestia porque ya no era un artista y porque era un Beta.

La gente dentro de las oficinas parecía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera, pero intentaban no ser tan obvios.

— ¿Que decía la otra parte del reportaje? —Kujo preguntó mientras besaba el cuello del azabache y quien siento las mejillas humedecidas por el llanto—.

— El mes pasado salí con Nagi-San y mi hermano de compras. Recuerdo que te dije que iría al café, pero tú estabas muy cansado y te dejé descansando en el departamento.

Tenn asintió ante la declaración del menor. Ese día tuvo fiebre debido al trabajo e Iori le recomendó quedarse en casa, aunque él quería ir al café de Mitsuki, pero igual le fueron prometidos algunos postres y accedió a quedarse viendo películas en la sala del departamento.

— En realidad también estaba Yamato, él se quedó con mi hermano en el café y Nagi me acompaño a una joyería —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al recordar la escena— me regañaron por dejarlos en el café, pero Nagi me ayudó a escoger el anillo.

Kujo se sonrojo al imaginar a Iori frente al mostrador de una joyería, intentando elegir un anillo.

— Unos paparazzi nos siguieron ese día, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Tienen fotos de ambos en la joyería y la declaración de una de las trabajadoras que confirmó que compre un anillo de matrimonio.

Izumi alejó a Kujo, soltando momentáneamente sus brazos. El menor se inclinó ante él, disculpándose.

— Perdón por ser tan descuidado. 

Tenn lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a erguirse. Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas y pómulos.

— No tienes porque disculparte.

Iori le tomó ambas manos y las besó, acariciandolas en el acto.

— Déjame hacerlo correctamente.

Iori soltó sus manos y sacó la cajita de su pantalón. La cajita era de un color negro aterciopelado. Abrió la caja y dejo ver un anillo en oro rosado, era delgado, en medio del anillo tenía un diamante en color rosa fiusha, en forma redonda y a los lados tenía dos pequeños círculos en color azul marino.

Se alejó un poco del mayor y se inclinó nuevamente con ambas juntas, sosteniendo la cajita, imitando un pequeño capullo con las manos.

— Kujo Tenn, por favor— su mirada inicialmente miraba al suelo, pero debido al nerviosismo cerró los ojos con fuerza— cásate conmigo. 

Tenn miró por detrás de Iori, sin que se dieran cuenta, Gaku, Ryuunosuke y Anesagi se colaron en la acera contraria. Los veían fijamente, Anesagi parecía sollozar en silencio mientras sus mayores lo miraban con orgullo. Yamato se acercó a su marido mientras le asintió con la cabeza, era como si le dijera "Siempre estaremos aquí para ambos".

Tenn sin esperar más, tomó entre sus manos aquel capullo que las ajenas formaron y de igual forma se inclinó ante su pareja.

— Dame el honor de ser tuyo eternamente —Kujo exclamó con seguridad— déjame estar a tu lado.

Ambos se irguieron nuevamente, mirándose fijamente por segundos antes de abrazarse.

— Pensé que me rechazarías —Iori lagrimeaba un poco mientras besaba las mejillas de su ahora prometido—.

— Lo dices como si tu mundo se desmoronaba por eso, definitivamente hubieras vuelto a intentar.

Iori no negó lo que dijo, pero tampoco lo confirmó. Se separó de él para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular, se veía hermoso en aquellos delgados dedos.

— Es bastante bonito —Tenn lo miro de reojo nuevamente, mientras el menor le beso la mano —.

— Eso significa que eres un nuevo miembro de nuestra pequeña familia —Gaku comentó, asustando al menor en el acto, quien no notó la presencia de nadie más—.

— Ya solo falta que tengan un niño para que mi trío de nietos quede completo, estoy tan feliz —Anesagi se acercó para tomar de las mejillas a Tenn y abrazarlo— me llenas de orgullo.

— Gracias —El albino correspondió el abrazo con fuerzas—.

La reunión siguió su curso, Yaotome Sousuke se acercó a la pareja y los felicitó, además de ofrecerle a Tenn un tiempo extra para poder organizar bien su boda, pero Iori dijo que con un mes extra tenía para organizar todo.

Tenn publicó en Instagram una serie de fotos, en una capturaba su mano con el anillo, la siguiente era de la mano de ambos sosteniéndose y la última era de ellos dos. Hizo público su próximo matrimonio y que tal vez tardaría un poco más en regresar al escenario, pero que sin dudarlo, regresaría.

— Muchas gracias —al unísono agradecieron al matrimonio Tsunashi, quienes les llevaron a su departamento—.

Ambos tan solo aventaron sus maletas al sillón de la sala y se sentaron, totalmente exhaustos.

— Tomaré un baño —el azabache se levantó luego de un rato en el que tan solo miraban el techo— me alcanzas —se agachó lo suficiente para dejar un tenue beso en la frente ajena y se dirigió al cuarto de baño—.

El Albino estaba cansado, pero no tanto como para negarle un capricho a su pareja. Se quitó la ropa en su habitación y se dirigió al baño luego de 5 minutos.

Iori estaba en la bañera con los ojos entrecerrados. El departamento que rentaron era bastante espacioso, incluso el baño era bastante grande y en la bañera cabían ambos, al menos uno sobre otro.

— El agua está tibia —comentó Iori al aire después de que la puerta se cerrará—.

Tenn no contestó y se limitó a entrar junto a él; primero sus dos pies para después pegar las rodillas sobre la cerámica. 

Las manos del menor lo tomaron de la cadera, obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas completamente.

Iori se levantó para terminar con la nariz pegada al cuello ajeno, respirando directamente y causando cosquillas.

— ¿Crees que termines de organizar la boda en menos de 2 meses?

El albino se burló en automático ante el silencio del menor. Pidieron poco tiempo porque quería regresar al escenario, pero una boda no se preparaba en tan poco. Incluso la boda de Tsumugi y Gaku que fue casi express fue bastante desorganizada, hubo demasiados errores en cuanto el salón y la comida.

— Está bien que soló sea tu familia y algunos conocidos míos.

— ¿Y tus padres? —el azabache le miró voltear a ver la ventana en lo alto de la pared— ¿No piensas invitarlos?

Kujo se reencontró con sus padres años atrás y ambas partes se terminaron pidiendo disculpas. Su relación se estrechó un poco, pero la forma en la que trataba a Riku al principio no le pareció a ninguno de los dos. No le gustaba ir para ser regañado, ni para que insultaran a Kujo-San. Aunque el hombre tuviera problemas con muchas cosas en general;la realidad es que lo cuidó y le educó, lo ayudó a llegar hasta ese punto. Incluso si les invitaba, la incomodidad estaría presente.

Kujo-San tenía mucho tiempo enfocándose en Aya, quien ya tenía 6 años desde su debut en el espectáculo y se le conoció como la Idol femenina más parecida a Zero. Incluso superó a Sumire, quien fue un prospecto bastante grande por parte de las muchas empresas.

Ellos definitivamente serían invitados, pero la realidad es que no creía que llegaran a asistir . La agenda de la chica era extenuante hasta el punto de apenas dejarla comer.

— Aunque no vengan o asistan, dejémoslo como simple cordialidad.

— Mientras Anesagi-san, Gaku y Ryuu no falten… seré feliz.

Ambos se bañaron normalmente, cosa que sorprendió a Tenn. Esperaba algo más picante, pero de igual forma cenaron algo ligero y fueron a la cama.

— Iori —Kujo llamó al menor mientras entraba en las sabanas de la cama— ¿Que quieres hacer en la luna de miel?

— ¿Qué tienes pensado para ese tiempo? —El azabache en automático se puso rojo hasta las orejas, dándole la espalda al mayor para esconderse—

— No usar condón, en primer lugar —Las manos de Tenn le abrazaban desde la espalda, pegando su rostro sobre la camisa de la pijama— Ese es mi primer deseo.

— ¿Deseo?

— Sí, quiero intentar tener a tu hijo —un beso fue depositado en su omóplato— regresaré a sacar un single, si quedo encinta durante la luna de miel no lo sabríamos hasta ese punto, ¿Verdad?

— Y luego un anuncio de hiatus —Iori se volteó para verle a los ojos, provocando que se sonrojara a su nivel— tus cuentas son casi exactas, pero… ¿Que tal si comenzamos desde ahora?

— ¿¡Eh!? —el albino apenas y pudo contestar, pues el menor se colocó encima suyo y le robó el aliento en un beso—.

La mañana llegó de forma atareada, ambos se levantaron después de las 9 de la mañana. Estaban envueltos entre las sábanas y abrazados, sentir el calor ajeno los relajaba.

Tras levantarse Iori, obligó a Tenn a nuevamente tomar un baño e ir de compras. Estaban disfrutando de forma pacífica sus mini vacaciones.

La revista salió ese mismo día, rompió ventas, pero también fue criticada duramente, Tenn compró la revista y la publicó en su Instagram. Bajo el comentario de "En la oficina no me mostraron todo el reportaje para no dejar en evidencia a Iori, pero tenía que verla… Mi prometido es guapo, ¿verdad?".

Aunque de igual forma su fama fue momentánea. La noticia del matrimonio Izumi - Kujo volteó en un minuto las noticias, incluso las notas de la tarde estaban repleta de la misma nota. Dos días más tarde ambas noticias fueron abolidas debido al anuncio de divorcio de Chiba Shizou.

Su pequeña y atareada aventura estaba apunto de iniciar. Los planes de su boda y en gran parte disfrutar los pequeños ratos que tendrían a solas.

_... Continuará_


End file.
